Molecular testing of humans has become increasingly important for medical diagnosis and patient management. Molecular testing of animals is gaining importance in veterinary applications. Nucleic acid testing is an essential tool for modern forensics, immigration, paternity assignment, and other human identity applications. Epigenetics is becoming increasingly important for cancer research, identification of biomarkers, predisposition factors, and potential drug targets. RNA Genotyping encompasses a range of applications used to analyse genetic differences between individuals or cells, in all areas of research, applied testing, and diagnostics. When dealing with biological samples, present molecular tests require specific pre-treatment of the samples prior to carrying out nucleic acid detection with techniques such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR). Sample pre-treatment is presently considered essential and many commercial kits and systems have been developed and are being used in the marketplace. Unfortunately, pre-treatment adds a costs to molecular testing and requires additional processing time and equipment.
Human Genetic Signatures Pty Ltd (Sydney, Australia) has developed a method for detection of microorganisms as disclosed in WO 2006/058393 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,833,942. The method involves treating microbial nucleic acid of a microorganism with an agent to form a simplified form of nucleic acid derived from the microbial nucleic acid having unique nucleic acid sequences that can be used to detect the microorganism.
The present inventor has developed an improved molecular detection assay that does not require sample pre-treatment as presently required in molecular detection assays.